One-Shot - Milagres de Natal
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Isabella nunca foi de acreditar em milagres. Quando o paciente por quem ela tem um carinho especial acorda de um coma, repentinamente, ela começa a acreditar. Todavia ela terá uma grande surpresa, pois nada seria como ela esperava.


**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Milagres de Natal**

**Autor(a):** Paula Halle

**Beta:** Rose J.

**Shiper:** Edward & Bella

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Isabella nunca foi de acreditar em milagres. Quando o paciente por quem ela tem um carinho especial acorda de um coma, repentinamente, ela começa a acreditar. Todavia ela terá uma grande surpresa, pois nada seria como ela esperava.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Verifiquei os seus sinais vitais, estavam ok.

Troquei sei soro, também ok.

Dei uma espiadela básica em seu rosto, ok...

Sim, eu tinha uma paixonite pelo meu paciente.

Mas quem poderia me culpar?

Edward Cullen era lindo.

_É lindo!_

Cabelos acobreados, olhos verdes, um rosto lindo, detentor de uma mandíbula quadrada muito sexy.

Lindo era pouco pra descrevê-lo.

Ainda assim, o meu coração doía e não só por sua aparência. Mas por ele.

Ele estava em coma há mais de 2 anos, sem amigos ou família, bem, eu achava, afinal ninguém veio visitá-lo em todo esse tempo.

O que sei de sua história foi o que escutava de um médico aqui ou um enfermeiro ali... Ele e a esposa sofreram um acidente de carro, ela morreu e ele ficou em coma.

Pobrezinho, vai ficar tão devastado quando acordar.

Isso se ele acordasse.

Meu coração doeu por ele de novo, os médicos não estavam esperançosos com o seu estado. Em dois anos ele não teve alteração alguma, isso era preocupante.

Sem me conter, afastei uma mecha do seu cabelo da testa, estava bem cumprido. Eu teria que cortar, bem não seria a primeira vez, mas eu me sentia muito tarada nessas horas, afinal, eu tinha uma forte atração por aquele homem, ainda assim, não conseguia trocar com as outras enfermeiras.

Eu gostava de cuidar de Edward.

Cortar o seu cabelo, fazer a sua barba, verificá-lo, lhe dar banho… meu rosto esquentou.

Isso era tão errado.

Ainda assim não estava em meu eu parar.

Eu queria estar perto dele.

Mesmo que ele nunca acordasse.

Ainda assim, eu podia sonhar.

Sonhava sempre que um dia ele abriria os seus lindos olhos verdes, ele me olharia e diria que me amava.

Sim, certo, eu sabia que aquilo era além de fantasioso. Mas eu como eu disse antes, era tudo uma grande paixonite.

Eu nem sabia como Edward era.

Se ele era um cara legal, doce, gentil, inteligente, enfim eu não sabia nada sobre ele.

Somente que ele era o meu paciente preferido.

Eu tinha que cuidar dele, não me apaixonar por ele, já era meio tarde pra mim agora, mas eu ainda tentava ser profissional e só ficar com as minhas fantasias pra mim mesmo e de preferência longe dele.

Voltei a afastar o seu cabelo e sorri fraquinho.

-Sabe Edward, daqui a alguns dias vai ser Natal. Você bem podia acordar, hein? Seria como um milagre de natal.

Suspirei.

De fato seria. Afinal os médicos queriam desligar os seus aparelhos. Edward não tinha família, já se passaram dois anos e o hospital não ia arcar com as contas hospitalares para sempre.

Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo.

Eu queria poder pagar por ele, mas o meu salário de enfermeira, mal dava para mim. Até tentei sondar com a administração quanto seria para continuar mantendo Edward vivo, mas eu não tinha realmente condições.

Engolindo em seco, o toquei, eu evitava ao máximo, mas hoje não resisti. Acariciei a sua testa e esfreguei o meu polegar por sua bochecha, ele parecia calmo e bem pacífico dormindo. Como um anjo.

Ri dos meus pensamentos, mas a minha risada morreu quando um par de olhos verdes me encarou, parecendo meio assustados.

Confesso que pulei quase meio metro com o susto.

-O… on.. - ele tentou falar e isso me fez acordar da surpresa.

\- Sr. Cullen, eu… bem vindo de volta. - consegui murmurar, antes de correr para o botão de emergência.

Não me senti mais tão idiota e afobada, pois quando o Dr. Masen entrou na sala, ele estava mais surpreso do que eu.

-Enfermeira Swan? - ele me olhava como se eu soubesse o que tinha acontecido.

Eu entendia menos do que ele.

Ao ver o meu choque, ele piscou, pigarreou e se voltou para o paciente, mas quando fiz o mesmo vi que ele ainda olhava pra mim. Forcei um sorriso, mas ao sorrir percebi que não era nada forçado.

Eu estava era feliz.

Ele acordou.

Ele pareceu surpreso com o meu sorriso e pareceu dar um próprio. Era só um meio sorriso, mas era bonito e sexy.

_Céus, tome vergonha na cara Isabella!_

-Enfermeira Swan? - Dr. Masen chamou e me apressei em ir ajudá-lo. Corri até ele e o ajudei a ver os sinais vitais do paciente. Dei um pouco de água a Eduard e ele tentou falar, mas sem sucesso.

Parecia fraco e cansado.

Queria abraçá-lo, mesmo sendo errado.

Dr. Masen deu mais algumas ordens que prontamente atendi, ainda assim, sempre que conseguia dava uma olhada melhor nele e sempre o pegava me observando.

Finalmente o Dr. Masen saiu da sala dizendo ter que fazer algumas ligações, alegando que era um milagre.

Olhei de esguelha para ele e forcei um sorriso. Ainda não acreditando que ele realmente havia acordado e que estava ali me olhando.

Respirei fundo e fui para perto dele.

-Sr. Cullen, é tão bom ver que o senhor acordou e… - parei de falar ao me lembrar da sua esposa que estava com ele no carro.

Mordi o lábio não sabendo se devia dizer alguma coisa ou ficar quieta. Afinal ele havia acabado de se acordar de um coma.

Estava confuso, triste e que porra ele está fazendo?

Olhei para baixo onde ele colocava a mão na minha bunda.

-O que está fazendo? - guinchei e ele engoliu em seco.

\- Não pode?

\- Claro que não. Eu… o senhor… eu… - ele deu aquele meio sorriso, o mesmo de antes, o que eu considerei tímido, agora achando que era um tanto perverso.

\- Você me tocou mais cedo.

\- No rosto pelo amor de Deus.

\- Sua escolha linda, eu prefiro tocar outras coisas.

Meu Deus!

Ele era…

-Seu porco. - rosnei dando um tapa em sua mão, ele riu.

\- Desculpa linda. Não resisti.

\- É enfermeira Swan, pra você.

Ele só sorriu e se deitou parecendo desgastado.

E eu estava chocada que um homem que havia acabado de sair do coma fosse… que ele fosse… ele era.

Argh!

Ignorando o meu serviço, saí da sala. Eu precisava de distância dele.

Tudo não passou de uma fantasia tola, eu nem conhecia aquele homem e me deixei ter uma paixonite por ele.

E eu que sempre fugi de homens galinhas e traidores, fui logo me interessar pelo pior deles.

Pois tinha certeza que ele era um dos piores.

Jesus...

Achei a primeira enfermeira desocupada e pedi que tomasse o meu lugar, pois não me sentia bem. Ia ficar o mais longe possível daquele traste.

[•••]

Embora eu quisesse ficar longe, o meu coração ainda tinha uma quedinha por aquele cafajeste. E esse adjetivo só pareceu mais apropriado a ele nas últimas semanas.

Eu consegui evitá-lo, mas ainda conseguia pegar vislumbres dele pelo hospital, além das fofocas que corriam soltas.

Afinal ele era o milagre de Natal.

Voltou do coma em poucas semanas antes do Natal. Todos dizendo que foi mesmo um milagre.

Sem contar a sua recuperação extremamente rápida.

Médicos vinham vê-lo, enfermeiras o bajulavam, até os jornais apareceram algumas vezes.

E ele? Ele? Você acha que ele se incomodava com toda aquela atenção? Que nada. Ele adorava ser o centro das atenções, sem contar que paquerava com todas as enfermeiras descaradamente.

Aquele porco!

Ele já estava até fazendo reabilitação para ganhar força nas pernas.

Foram dois anos em coma, ele não tinha forças pra nada.

Bem, obviamente tinha o suficiente para me apalpar.

Ainda me sentia indignada com toda a situação, mas não ia falar nisso. Ele obviamente estava confuso.

Mas havia algo que me incomodava além dos seus maus modos.

Ele nunca perguntou sobre a esposa, vez alguma.

Ele era tão porco assim que não se importava se ela estava viva ou morta?

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que me surpreendi trombando em alguém, a pessoa me segurou, mas um par de muletas caiu no chão.

-Ai meu Deus, me desculpa… - comecei já me afastando, para recuperar as muletas, mas o homem, eu assumi ser homem pelas mãos grandes que seguraram os meus braços.

Ergui a cabeça e engasguei ao reconhecê-lo.

-Sr. Cullen?

\- Ah se não é a minha linda.

\- Já disse, é enfermeira Swan.

\- Eu sei. Eu lembro. - meu rosto esquentou um pouco.

Com certeza ele se lembrava. Afinal me apalpou descaradamente.

-Sim, então eu preciso ir…

\- Não vá. Achei que tinha ido embora, nunca mais a vi.

\- Ah é… bem eu tinha outras coisas pra fazer, uh outros pacientes e uh… sabe… bem sabe. - ele deu aquele sorriso perverso.

\- Eu sei. Mas consiga um tempo pra mim na sua agenda super ocupada, sim?

\- Como?

\- Pode me ajudar até a sala de reabilitação, eu sempre me perco.

\- Ah reabilitação? - repeti novamente e ele sorriu, corri antes de assentir freneticamente. – Claro, eu acompanho.

Ele sorriu e juntos fomos para a reabilitação.

Ele não falou nada por um tempo e nem eu soube o que falar.

Estávamos quase lá quando ele falou novamente, me surpreendendo.

-Então até quando vai se esconder de mim?

\- Eu não estou me escondendo.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro.

\- Ótimo. Pode voltar a ser a minha enfermeira de novo?

\- Hein?

\- Vamos enfermeira Swan, estou doido por um banho de esponja. - bufei e comecei a andar para longe dele.

\- Peça a uma das suas admiradoras. - resmunguei já virando o corredor quando o vi agarrando as muletas e as colocando de baixo do braço e correndo até mim.

Aí meu Deus.

-Edward não deve correr.

\- Eu já estou bem, Bella.

\- Como sabe o meu nome?

\- Eu perguntei por aí. - piscou já me alcançando.

\- Perguntou por mim? Por quê?

\- Porque não perguntaria pela minha linda enfermeira.

\- Eu… - ele me deixou sem palavras e confusa.

Suspirei o encarando.

-Você não presta. É sem vergonha e um idiota. - ele sorriu.

\- Nunca disse que não era linda.

\- Eu não saio com caras como você.

\- Eu não te pedi um encontro. Só por um banho de esponja. - grunhi e voltei a andar, mas ele me parou me prensando na parede.

\- Hey… - mal terminei de falar, ele esmagou os seus lábios nos meus.

Ofeguei meio surpresa e meio feliz. Sim, uma parte de mim queria esse beijo.

Mesmo que fosse errado e ele não prestasse, eu queria beijá-lo, estar perto dele.

Eu estava perdida.

Quando ele se afastou nos olhamos ofegantes e ele sorriu.

Ele era tão… idiota.

-Me ajude a ir para o meu quarto?

\- Ah, claro. - ele passou a andar e o segui ainda meio perdida e confusa.

Quando chegamos à porta do seu quarto, comecei a me afastar, mas ele pegou a minha mão.

-Fica...

\- Edward.

\- Vamos Bella, eu sei que você quer.

Mordi o lábio meio perdida no que fazer, mas ele aproveitou a minha indecisão me puxando para dentro do quarto.

Ofeguei quando ele me prensou contra a parede.

Céus.

Não devíamos fazer isso.

Mas eu era tão fraca quando se tratava dele.

-Quer que eu pare? - ele perguntou com a boca na minha garganta, seu corpo colado no meu, já podia sentir a sua ereção cutucando a minha barriga.

\- Não.

\- Obrigada Deus. - ri, mas ele me calou colando a sua boca na minha, me beijando com urgência, o abracei pelo pescoço querendo nada mais que senti-lo cada vez mais próximo.

Senti as suas mãos entrando por meu vestido, subindo a saia, ofeguei quando ele espalmou a minha entrada, eu já estava meio úmida e ansiosa por seu toque.

Ele afastou a boca da minha, ofegante, mas ainda assim, ele não parou o seu ataque. Seus lábios voltaram para a minha garganta, chupando e mordiscando minha pele, enquanto a sua mão afastava a minha calcinha provocando o meu clitóris.

-Ai meu Deus. - arfei jogando a cabeça para trás, acho que a bati contra a parede, mas não conseguia me importar, não quando ele empurrava os seus dedos em mim, sentindo como eu estava mais do que pronta pra ele.

Ele se afastou de mim de repente e gemi baixinho ao vê-lo lambendo os dedos que estavam dentro de mim há poucos segundos.

-Hmmm, há tempos que não como uma buceta.

\- Edward! - briguei e ele somente riu. Fiquei mais chocada quando ele caiu de joelhos, terminou de tirar a minha calcinha, que nem reparei que estava aos meus pés, ergueu a minha perna, a colocando sobre o seu ombro me deixando bem aberta para a sua apreciação e enterrou o rosto entre minhas coxas.

Tampei a boca para abafar o meu meio grito, meio gemido de surpresa.

Edward foi bem decidido.

Sua boca se grudou na minha buceta, como se fosse uma boca e ele me beijou lá como nunca fui beijada.

Lambeu, chupou, provocou o meu clitóris até as minhas pernas ficarem bambas e a minha mente em branco, o meu orgasmo estava cada vez mais perto, podia sentir a minha buceta piscando, meus seios pesados e os mamilos duros, eu ia gozar tão forte…

De repente tudo parou, tirou a minha perna gentilmente, levantou, lambendo os lábios, ele sorriu com certeza sabendo como me afetava.

De repente ele estava colado em mim de novo, sua boca na minha, o gosto da minha excitação em sua língua, gemi me esfregando nele, precisando gozar, querendo algum atrito, qualquer coisa que acabasse com a minha agonia.

Pegando-me de surpresa, ele me agarrou, espalmando a minha bunda e me erguendo, cruzei as pernas em volta dele o encarando.

-Quero meter meu pau em você, minha linda.

\- Ok. - ele sorriu e se inclinou até minha orelha, estremeci quando ele passou a língua por ela, em seguida chupou o lóbulo.

\- Fala pra mim linda. Me pede pra te fuder gostoso...

Céus.

Ele gostava de me torturar.

-Me fode! Mete o seu pau em mim, te quero tanto Edward.

Ele gemeu, voltando a me beijar com urgência.

Arfei agarrando os seus ombros, mas podia sentir entre nós sua mão abrindo as calças, queria ajudar, mas sua língua estava me tirando todo o pensamento coerente.

Quando sua boca se afastou da minha, senti o seu pênis entre as minhas coxas. Olhei entre nós e gemi baixinho, isso era sexy.

-Olha pra mim, linda. - ergui a cabeça e ele sorriu, em seguida, me penetrou com força.

Mais uma vez tampei a boca ou o hospital inteiro ia me ouvir gemendo no pau dele.

Contudo era um pau maravilhoso.

Ri e ele me olhou divertido.

-Qual a graça?

\- Eu gostei muito do seu pau. - ele riu

\- Ele também gostou muito de você. - rimos, mas o nosso riso morreu, quando ele começou a se mover.

Em seguida, foram só gemidos, suspiros e beijos.

Ele realmente me fudeu, me dando mais de um orgasmo, só com o seu pau e seus beijos intensos.

Quando estava gozando pela terceira vez, eu nem sabia, só sabia que eu era uma boneca em seus braços, perdida no prazer, a minha buceta apertou e gemi enquanto o sentia se derramando dentro de mim.

Sua boca deixou a minha e ele enterrou a cabeça em minha garganta, enquanto o seu corpo estremecia com a força do seu orgasmo.

Ele escorregou para o chão, ofegando um pouco e o olhei preocupada.

-Edward?

\- Estou bem, linda.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, sim. Você só me esgotou um pouco.

Sentindo-me um pouco culpada, me levantei e entrei no banheiro, me limpei e peguei uma toalha pequena, lavei com água quente e voltei para o quarto.

Ele estava tentando se levantar e corri para ajudá-lo, o levei até a cama e comecei a limpar o seu pênis.

Ele gemeu.

-Porra linda.

\- Fica quieto. Só estou de limpando. - ele sorriu.

\- Está bancando a enfermeira?

\- Eu sou enfermeira.

\- Eu sei. Sonhei com você me dando banhos de esponja todos os dias.

\- Pervertido.

\- Quem pode me culpar. Olha como você é linda. - rolei os olhos, mas acabei rindo também.

Ele era muito canalha.

Depois de limpá-lo, me apressei em vestir as suas roupas e já ia sair do quarto, mas ele segurou a minha mão.

-Aonde vai?

\- Embora?

\- Fique. Por favor?

\- Edward, eu sou sua enfermeira.

\- Eu sei. E que enfermeira... - bufei tirando a minha mão da dele.

\- Isso não devia ter acontecido. Você é um paciente e acabou de acordar de um coma. Tem que se recuperar e…

\- Linda, eu fiquei dois anos em uma cama, a última coisa que quero é ficar mais tempo em uma cama.

\- O quer então?

\- Sair daqui. Correr na rua. Fumar um cigarro, te levar em um encontro e te comprar um presente de Natal.

Acabei voltando para perto dele.

-E a sua esposa?

\- Esposa?

\- Que estava no acidente com você. - ele suspirou.

\- Era a minha irmã. Devem ter confundido as coisas, eu sei lá, linda. Mas nunca fui casado.

\- Ela era a sua única família?

\- Sim. - assenti e acabei me sentando na beirada da cama.

\- Então aonde vai me levar para esse tal de encontro? - ele sorriu e colocou a sua mão em minha coxa.

Era muito Pervertido mesmo.

-Em um motel.

\- Edward! - grunhi me levantando. Ele riu e agarrou a minha mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

\- Estou brincando linda. Eu te levaria para jantar primeiro. - piscou e bufei, mas não me afastei dele.

\- Você não presta.

\- Nunca fui um santo, linda, mas posso ser um cara melhor por você.

Suspirei e olhei para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém, então me inclinei dando um beijo rápido nele.

-Ok. Vou esperar pelo encontro.

Antes que ele protestasse, saí do quarto, estava sorrindo como uma idiota.

Não sabia se ele valia a pena, mas tinha um forte pressentimento que sim.

**Talvez fosse essa história de milagre de Natal. Mas eu iria dar uma chance e ver no que ia dar.**

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: Olaaaa povoo pervoo**

**Postando a minha one de natal aqui só hoje**

**rolou uns problemas familiares**

**E essa não é minha melhor fic**

**mas escrevi e espero que gostem**

**beijos e nós vemos nas proximas fics.**

**E as em andamento, em breve vão sair ok**


End file.
